1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a connector for interconnecting a stator and a circuit board is arranged outside a base member in a motor for a hard disk drive apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-57892 discloses a connector for a spindle motor which includes an insulating boss portion and a recess portion. The insulating boss portion is press-fitted to the wire leading hole of a base plate. The recess portion is defined on the contact surface that makes contact with the base plate. When the connector is attached to the base plate, electric wires leading from the wire leading hole are inserted through a communication hole defined in the insulating boss portion. The insulating boss portion is press-fitted to the wire leading hole. The electric wires are soldered to the junction portions of electrodes provided on the connector. An adhesive agent is injected into the recess portion of the connector through an injection hole extending through the connector, thereby bonding the connector and the base plate together. The adhesive agent is also applied on the junction portions and the communication hole of the connector. With the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-57892, it is possible to successively apply the adhesive agent on the respective portions of the connector.
In case of using a connector in which metal pins are fixed to a resin-made pedestal, it is likely that, even if the connection positions of the leader lines of the stator and the metal pins are sealed by an adhesive agent, a gas existing in the communication hole of the base member may flow into and out of a hard disk drive apparatus through a minute gap between the metal pins and the pedestal.